Nowadays, an illumination device is a common electrical device which is widely used in the human daily life. However, the common illumination device cannot indicate a power consumption state and a used time thereof. Therefore, the user cannot know the power consumption and the used time of the illumination device, thus the user could not charge the illumination device, replace battery of the illumination device, or replace light source of the illumination device in time.